


Polish

by poolsidescientist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Basement Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: One fine day, Scully agrees to let Mulder paint her nails.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure why I wrote this. The X-Files does not belong to me.

She’s not quite sure why she agreed to this. Boredom perhaps, if not curiosity. Whatever it was, she was sitting blindfolded at Mulder’s desk as he painted her nails. All Scully hoped at the moment was that Skinner didn’t decide to walk in on them. Explaining their antics to Skinner was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

“Hold still Scully, I’m almost done,” Mulder instructed. The polish felt cold on her nails. And on her skin. Scully had gotten enough manicures in her life to recognise that Mulder was terrible at applying nail polish. Still, she didn’t pull away. She could feel his hands, even when he wasn’t quite touching her. There was an energy, an electricity between them. A repressed desire to reach for more, at least on her part.

“Mulder, when was the last time you painted anyone’s nails?” Scully asked, not sure if he had any friends other than the Lone Gunmen.

“Actually, I babysat Byers’s niece a month ago. We watched Jurassic Park, kid wants to be a paleontologist when she grows up.”

“Are you giving me dinosaur nails?”

“Wait and see Scully, wait and see.” She could practically hear him smirking. Now he was doing designs with a toothpick. He was so close to her. She could hear his breath. A sound that never ceased to comfort her. No matter how strange of a case they were on, having Mulder by her side made her feel safe and stable. Someone to hold on to. With all the mysteries of the universe coming to their office at all hours, she knew that she Mulder was the one thing she could always count on. Frustrating as he could be at times.

“Mulder, are you finished yet? Can I take off the blindfold now?”

“I’m done, but if you take the blindfold off it’ll wreck your nails. Here, let me.” Mulder’s hands were gentle in her hair as he removed the blindfold. He was always gentle, too gentle. She wanted him to touch her, really feel her. But she was at work. Scully bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

“Well…you were certainly feeling…inspired.” Mulder had the nail painting skills of a toddler. Her nails were silver, as was all the surrounding skin as excess polish dripped down her fingers. Some of her nails had unevenly painted black ovals with dots in them.

“See Scully, they’re little grey men.”

“I see.”

“You don’t like it?” Mulder gave her his saddest puppy dog eyes.

“Mulder, maybe keep your day job,” Scully advised him, “I should have nail polish remover to clean up my fingers at least”.

“Here, let me help you.” Mulder pulled out a tissue to rub off some of the excess polish. Her hands fit so well into his. Their fingers interlocked, and then their gaze. Scully smirked and Mulder’s hands moved up her arms and nested in her hair. She kissed him. He tasted like warmth and wonder. She kissed him again and caressed his arms with her hands. She wanted to feel every single inch of him, wet nail polish be damned.

It was at that very moment that Skinner walked into the basement office.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the closest I've ever come to writing smut. Could defiantly benefit from feedback in order to write better in the future.


End file.
